Honest Game Trailers - Metal Gear Solid
Metal Gear Solid is the 61st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure stealth video game Metal Gear Solid. It was published on September 1, 2015. Metal Gear Solid was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Metal Gear Solid on YouTube "From the developer that fired everyone who made their classic franchises comes the game series that’s named after three random, cool-sounding words in a row: Metal Gear Solid." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Metal Gear Solid Script [Requests appear] Kept you waiting, huh? From the developer that fired everyone who made their classic franchises comes a game series that's named after three random cool-sounding words in a row. Metal Gear Solid Prepare yourselves for the game that put the video in video games. In the twisted love child of anime and a Michael Bay movie. Where you take on a role of an international spy-- by watching 45-minute cutscenes and shooting a bunch of guys in the dick! Experience the series that revolutionized storytelling in video games. With a plot so advanced, we still have no idea what the f*** is going on. As you dive into a setting that is that swings between slavish devotion to realism, Snake describes a M1911A1: "Thumb safety is extended to make it easier on the finger... A long-type trigger with non-slip grooves..." and the goofiest bulls*** you've ever seen in a video game. Sasaki discovered while trying to covertly take a dump. He farts. Experience a franchise older than most of its fans, featuring: the MSX games you've never played Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake; the one that blew your tiny child mind Gear Solid; the one that made you play as this asshole in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty; the one with the alligator hat Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater; the one which explained everything with "coz' nanomachines" Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots of multiple characters saying "nanomachines." The guy trying to take a dump farts. Let's see... what else? Metal Gear: Hearthstone Gear Acid Metal Gear: Monster Hunter Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal May Cry Gear Rising: Revengeance, ''and Metal Gear: Inflation Fetishes Jack Bauer Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain of balloons rising into the air.'' I hear it's great! Step into the shoes of the world's foremost covert operative, Solid Snake... or is it Big Boss? Or sometimes this jerk Raiden. I... I don't know! I have no idea! And take on the world's most ridiculous terrorists like: gimp-suit-wearing psychics Mantis, mini-gun-wielding shaman Raven, human beehives Pain, ghosts Sorrow (No, really! Ghosts!); bisexual electric men Volgin; your dead brother inside another man's arm Ocelot; two separate characters that are immortal and want to die Vamp and the president who is also Snake's brother in a Doc Oc suit Otacon. like one of my Japanese animes!" Challenge the gameplay that's kept players mildly entertained with cutscenes for two decades! With advanced stealth techniques like: hiding in boxes, doing the worm, distracting your enemies with porn, and waiting for guards... music... forever. Come on! Or just go full Rambo and murder everyone in sight The take a break from the hours of codec conversations and battle the true enemy of the Metal Gear Solid series: the terrible controls! Immerse yourself in the mind of gaming's Tarantino, Hideo Kojima. And experience the insane level of detail Metal Gear puts into pointless details as well as the innumerable secrets and Easter eggs hidden throughout the series -- about half of which are really creepy. in swimsuit: "Did you come here to swim? It's too dangerous. Stay away from me". Oh Japan, you so crazy! So whether you think Kojima could do no wrong and everything in the game is intentional Haven's Mt. Rushmore-like sculptures rise from the seas or you think the story is so far up its own ass, it'll never see the light of day. One thing is for sure, this totally doesn't work in real life. around in a cardboard box. Starring: Snake Pliskin Boss; The Mighty Mighty Boss Clones & Liquid Snake; John Carpenter Ocelot; Professor Layton Emmeric; You Don't Know Jack Raiden; Octopussy Snake; Jane Lynch Boss; The Voice of Samurai Jack Vamp; and Punctuation [Metal Gear exclamation point and alert noise]. for Metal Gear Solid '' was 'Movie Gear Solid: Snakes in a Game.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Movie Gear Solid: Snakes in a Game' I'm tired of these motherf***ing snakes in this motherf***ing game! Trivia * There is also an episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Metal Gear Survive. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Metal Gear Solid''' has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant wrote "This is one of those game franchises that really didn't hit with me. This trailer does a great job of explaining why with its accurate and very entertaining jabs." James O'Connor of VG 24/7 observed "this ‘Honest Trailer’ is more focused on all the weird places the series tends to go to. It’s a loving tribute, in that it has clearly been put together by people who have actually played the games, even if it does portray them in a bit of a negative light." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend said the video offered "mostly accurate and extremely entertaining jabs at one of the most beloved series in games history. I may be a starry-eyed fan of all things ''Metal Gear, but even I can’t pretend that this most recent Honest Trailer doesn’t hit the nail on the head multiple times over. That’s part of the fun of this particular video series; it can be fun to laugh at the things we love. It’s kind of like when a cool celebrity is willing to go on Saturday Night Live and do a skit parodying themselves. I think one of the best parts of the video is actually a couple of the opening lines." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers tackles the Metal Gear Solid series '- VG 24/7 article * 'Honest Game Trailer For METAL GEAR SOLID ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'This Honest Game Trailer Destroys Metal Gear Solid '- CinemaBlend article * 'Metal Gear Solid Franchise Gets A Konami Bashing Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Metal Gear Solid Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Meta Gear Solid series gets an Honest Trailer ' - Nerd Reactor article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Stealth games Category:Konami Category:Konami Computer Entertainment Japan Category:Kojima Productions Category:Japan